


Recrimination - Kate Style

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1227]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony keeps going through Kate's things. She always notices. Fed up, she starts booby trapping things.





	Recrimination - Kate Style

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/09/2002 for the word [recrimination](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/09/09/recrimination).
> 
> recrimination  
> The act of returning one charge or accusation with another.  
> An accusation brought by the accused against the accuser; a counter accusation.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #595 Tidy.

Kate was naturally a tidy person. It came with having to fight for everything. She had to have everything under her control, particularly her workspace.

She noticed whenever Tony had gone through her things. At least, she was pretty sure it was Tony. He was the only one brave or foolish enough to go through her things to her knowledge.

Gibbs didn’t need to and McGee was too shy to dare. Still no matter how many times she told Tony off for looking through her stuff, he didn’t seem to get the hint. Deciding to put a stop to it once and for all, she booby trapped her desk before she left for the day.

If the trap wasn’t triggered by the time she came in she would be very surprised. Kate couldn’t help snickering at Tony’s face. Her trap had definitely caught him in the act. 

“You ruined my face and my favorite suit,” Tony glared.

“You went through my things again.” Kate returned.

“Enough. Save your recriminations for your personal time,” Gibbs interrupted, “we have a case.”

Kate would like to say that Tony learned his lesson and stopped going through her things, but he definitely didn’t. Kate knew it was Tony’s way of showing he cared, but she still wished he would stop. This wasn’t the only time that Kate got Tony with her booby traps, but he was getting better at not getting his good suits damaged. 

He still hadn’t learned to protect his face though. Kate smirked the whole day when Tony was forced to walk around with the proof of his transgressions. Gibbs wanted to separate the two of them and again felt like he was surrounded by high schoolers.

Unfortunately, before the battle between the two of them could come to a natural end, Kate died. Tony almost wanted to do his face like it ended up after one of Kate’s traps in honor of her memory. Her loss would be felt by the whole team.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 14 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 14 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
